muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:When did Kermit become a frog?
Smithsonian theory Doesn't the sign in front of the Kermit puppet at the Smithsonian Museum of American History say that that Kermit was the first Kermit built as a frog for Sesame Street?--The World's Smelliest Onion (The World's Smelliest Talk Page) 18:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible that his being rebuilt to look more like a frog was for Sesame Street, but his Sesame Street look debuted before the show aired with Hey Cinderella!. Also, Kermit was referred to as a frog at least as early as 1965. There's video footage on YouTube (at least there was) of Jonny Carson calling him a frog. --Justin 22:17, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Froghood two Discovery! Kermit was a frog as early as 1965! Just added it to the main article. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOvfXvQygrk --Justin 03:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Title How would people feel about changing the title of this article to a question (like we've done with many of the other rumor pages) I would suggest we change it to something such as "When did Kermit become a frog?" as the article discusses when the character of Kermit became a frog, not when/how the character first originated or something about Kermit's fictional backstory in the swamp (both which the current title could be inturpreted as this being). -- Brad D. (talk) 19:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::While we're on the subject... I noticed that the main article on Kermit mentions a 1965 New Year's Eve appearance on Johnny Carson in which Kermit was supposedly referred to as "Kermit the Frog," but the froggy info on this page only goes back to 1966. I've personally never seen either the 1966 or 1965 appearance, but I think Danny added the 1965 info on the Kermit page, so if we believe it there, then I guess we should believe it here, too. I'm heavily into sourcing, so I wish there were a way to verify these claims.— Tom (talk) 06:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I see what happened... There was a reference, but it was a YouTube video. The video's been removed now, so the reference was taken out. What do you think we should do in a situation like that? I did see it. :) -- Danny (talk) 02:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure a sworn affidavit will suffice. But seriously, I dunno. Maybe we should just put in a note that this info comes from a YouTube video that has since been removed due to terms of use violations, or something like that. Sounds official, right? (Even a wishy-washy reference is a little better than none at all, in my opinion.)— Tom (talk) 02:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :By the way, Brad, sorry to co-opt your question. Two admins have now seen your proposal and not squawked, so looks to me like the name change is a go.— Tom (talk) 02:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Froghood Despite him having flippers and a collar (only the first of which is indicative of froghood), is Kermit called a frog in the first two seasons of Sesame Street? -- Scott (talk) 04:07, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :Yes. In a fairly widely quoted Professor Hastings sketch, the professor addresses Kermit by saying, "Young man, do you realize you are a frog?" A variation of which would basically be the professor's one joke apart from sleeping ("Young man, do you realize you are a foot?" etc.) Since the Professor by most accounts was more or less phased out after season 1, that seems to prove that Kermit was a frog at that point. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:22, 26 July 2006 (UTC) ::And in The Sesame Street Book & Record, Kermit introduces himself as Kermit the Frog before singing "Bein' Green" (actually, I haven't heard the album, but I'm assuming that all Sesame Street albums that feature Kermit singing that song are of the same recording as in the first album). He was probably also credited as "Kermit the Frog" in the album, and I am sure that Kermit introduced himself during his first season lectures. --Minor muppetz 12:57, 25 September 2006 (UTC)